7th Heaven A Families worries
by princess italia
Summary: The Camden Family never stops worrying
1. Chapter 1

**7th Heaven A Families Worries**

**Introduction**

Eric and Annie Camden- Eric the co pastor at the church and Annie is an English teacher at Glen Oak College.

Matt and Sara Camden- They live in New York City. Matt is a doctor at the Westfield Clinic. Sara work as a part time Nurse at the Clinic. They have two children Jennifer Anne (Jenny) (2) and Kyle Mathew (4)

Mary Camden- . Carlos and Mary are divorced. They have on child Charles Miguel (Charlie) (10). Mary is a flight Attendant. Carlos has full custody of Charlie and they live in Miami. Charlie hasn't seen his mother in 9 years but he visits the Camden's on holidays. Carlos is remarried to a woman named Emma. They have twin daughters Isabella and Sophia who are 1. No ones heard from Mary in 8 years.

Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk- Kevin is a police officer and Lucy is co pastor with her father at the church. They have one daughter Savannah Grace (9). They are having trouble conceiving another child.

Simon and Rose Camden- Simon is a movie director and Rose is an actress. They have no children and don't want any because they are too involved with their careers. They live in Las Angeles

Martin- Martin is a base ball player for the New York Yankees. Sandy gave birth to their son Spencer Jordan eight years ago. Martin visits his son when ever he can. Sandy is a model in Las Angeles.

Ruthie- Ruthie is an interior designer in New York City. She not is dating anyone at the moment.

Sam and David- They are in their last year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**7th Heaven A Families Worries**

**Chpt 1 **

Eric and Annie's house- Annie was in the kitchen get things ready for when the family comes for Christmas. She was so excited because the whole family hadn't been together in a couple years. She was making a list of groceries that she needed when the twins came home from school. It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays.

"Oh No not the lists" groans Sam as he walks in to the kitchen "Those lists mean chores"

"Very funny Sam" laughs Annie as she opened the fridge to see how much milk they had. "Were having lots of people coming for Christmas. So I'll really need your help Ok"

Both boys nodded. Sam poured himself a glass of juice and gulps it down.

"Mom can I use the car tonight I have a big date with Cheyenne?" Asks David

"No way I need the car tonight" says Sam glaring at David" You can go out a another night with your stupid girlfriend''

"Sam" warns Annie "You had the car last night so its David turn to have it

and that final"

"Fine" snaps Sam as he grabs his back pack from the table and stomps upstairs

"Thanks Mom" says David as he pours himself another drink "When is everyone coming here?"

"Matt and Sara are coming with the kids in two days and Simon is coming in the day after that" answers Annie" Charlie, Carlos, Emma and the twins are coming in on the twenty third. Ruthie, Martin and Spencer are coming on Christmas Eve."

"Wow the house is going to be packed" exclaims David as he picks up his glass rinses out and then goes up stairs to get ready for date.

Annie was really happy that the whole family was going to be together but she was really going to miss Mary. She was really glad Carlos and Emma included the Camden family in Charlie's life. Charlie looked just like Mary but it just wasn't the same as seeing her. Annie sighed and began to get dinner ready before Eric came home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Families Worries**

**Chpt 3**

Simon and Rose's House- "Rose I'll be home early like around 3 " said Simon "So we will have time to buy the last minute Christmas presents."

Rose pours herself a cup of coffee and sits at the kitchen table and says "That's great I'm finished filming till after the holidays. I'm going for a massage at 10 but that will only be a couple hours. So I'll be here to go shopping when you come home."

Simon pours himself another cup of coffee and replies "Great because I need your help for a present for Lucy. Got any ideas?"

"I can get Lucy some lotions from the spa" answers Rose "Oh I spoke to Sandy last night she said that Martin and Spencer were going to your parents for Christmas. I invited Sandy to come to."

"Rose why would you do that?" groans Simon

"Sandy has no plans for Christmas and I thought she liked to spend it with her son" replies Rose "Besides it will be good for Martin and Sandy to be in the same place for the holidays. Who knows what can happen between them. I always thought they were together. Plus they have a child. Neither of them is dating anyone so it's perfect."

"Rose please stop playing match maker" cried Simon "Martin doesn't like Sandy and If it weren't for Spencer they probably wouldn't talk. Let's not ruin Christmas with fights Ok. Sandy can stay at your parents with us and Martin can stay with mine. Then things will work out. Promise me no more match making."

"Fine No more match making" says Rose" You better get going or you're going to be late for work." Rose glances at the clock.

"Good this will be a great Christmas" say Simon "I'm out of here. I love you Rose Bye" Simon Kissed Rose and leaves for work.

"Bye I love you too" say Rose. She then picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Hey Sandy our plan working perfectly. You'll have Martin in no time." said Rose into the phone.

Martin pulls up at Sandy's house and honks the horn. Then Spencer runs out of the house with his duffle bag and throw it in the back of the car. Sandy walks out of the house and hands her son his base ball glove and hat.

"Here Spencer, Have a nice Christmas with the Camden's." says Sandy "Please be on your best behavior. I love you"

"Ok I love you too Mom" said Spencer as he jumps in to the car.

"Hi Sandy Merry Christmas" says Martin "Hey Squirt are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" answers Spencer as he jumps in the front seat and buckles up

"Merry Christmas to you to Martin" calls Sandy "Bye Spencer"

Martin pulls the car out of the drive way and drives away while Spencer is waving at his mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Carlos house- Charlie was in his room making sure he had everything for Christmas with his grandparents. He tossed his video games in his carry on bag so he wouldn't be bored on the flight in Glen oak. Charlie really enjoyed seeing his grandparents because they would tell stories about his mom. Hearing the stories made him feel closer to his mom and so did it spending time in the house where she grew up. He doesn't remember his mom because she left when Charlie was a baby. Charlie loved his step mom but he still wondered what his mom was like.

Carlos walks in to Charlie's room and picks up a base glove on the floor and throws it to Charlie

"You should bring the glove, Martin's going to be there "said Carlos "He could probably teach you some pointers if you asked. Then you would be ready for little league in the spring"

"Cool that would be great" says Charlie "Is Spencer going to be there Dad"

"I think so" answers Carlos "

"Great I'll have someone to play with besides Savannah "said Charlie "She just wants to play with dolls. Boys don't play with dolls"

"Charlie" warns Carlos "Boys can play with dolls and girls can do sports if they want to. Please be nice to Savannah. I don't want any fighting. Christmas is supposed to be peaceful."

"Ok Dad" sigh's Charlie "I'll be nice to Savannah. I can't wait to get there David promised to show me how to make a rocket"

"Sounds interesting" says Carlos "Are you finished packing Charlie?

"Almost" answers Charlie

"Please finish up" says Carlos "Were leaving tomorrow"

"Ok Dad I'll be done soon" replies Charlie. He grabs a shirt from the bed and throws it in the suitcase.

Just then a baby cries down the hall.

"Carlos can you get that" calls Emma from down stairs

"Ok Emma" answers Carlos as he gets off the bed to tend to his daughter

Ruthie's Apartment- Ruthie slams the door as she enters the apartment. She had finished work with a difficult client who didn't keep changing her mind about what she wanted. All she wanted to do right now was to soak in the tub. Then she remembered to that she had to pack because she was leaving early in the morning on a flight to Glen Oak for Christmas. So the bath would have to wait. She goes to the kitchen and begins to make her cheese sandwich. Ruthie presses the button on her answering machine to listen to the messages as she makes her sandwich. There was only one message

**Hey honey, Just wanted to say Good Bye and to wish you a Merry Christmas. Good luck with your parents. Every thing is going to be Ok. I love you. Call me. Bye. **

Ruthie smiled and began humming as she finished making the sandwich. Hearing the voice made her feel better and she then knew that everything wasgoing to be ok. She picked up her sandwich and went in to the living room to watch the news


	5. Chapter 5

**7th Heaven **

**A Families Worries**

**Chpt 4**

Matt and Sara's Apartment- Matt walked in his apartment in real bad mood. The clinic had been real busy and his feet hurt from being on them all day. He wanted to rest but they were leaving tomorrow for Glen Oak he hadn't packed yet. Matt shut the door and heard feet running towards him.

"Daddy your home" cries Kyle as he flings his arms around Matt.

"Hey kiddo" says Matt as he swings Kyle in the air.

"There's my Angel Girl" says Matt as Jenny toddles in to the hallway. He picks up Jenny with one arm while he holds Kyle with the other. Matt carries them into the kitchen where Sara's cooking dinner. He puts Kyle down and kisses Sara.

"Hi Beautiful" says Matt smiling as he takes the spoon to taste the sauce.

"Matt" cries Sara "Your going to ruin your appetite. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. How was work?"

"Busy." answers Matt "There were a lot of patients. I'm glad Clint agreed to run the clinic so we won't have to close it.'

"Daddy where we are going" asks Kyle as he starts to help set the table.

"We are going to Glen Oak to celebrate Christmas with your grandparents" answers Matt

"Are we going on a plane" asks Kyle

"Plane" says Jenny as she toddled around and tries to pull the table cloth.

"No Jenny" cries Sara as she pulls her daughter from the table.

"Yes Kyle we are going on a plane" answers Matt as he puts the last dish on the table.

"How is Santa Clause" going to find us" asks Kyle worriedly

"Don't worry Kyle" says Sara "I emailed Santa and he knows Jenny and you are going to be at your grandparents. So he will bring your presents there. Ok.

"Yes" answers Kyle

"Kyle please go wash your hands for supper" says Matt as he carries Jenny to the sink to wash her hands.

Later that night after the kids went to sleep Matt and Sara began packing their bags.

"I spoke to my parents to day and they are really enjoying the cruise." Says Sara as she dumps her make up kit on the bed.

"I'm glad they glad they came here last week to celebrate Hanukah" says Sara "The kids really enjoyed it.

"I know" says Matt "I hard living so far away from our parents. That's one of reasons why I'm looking forward to going home.

"Me too" agrees Sara "Your Mom called, Kevin is going to pick us up from the airport and were staying Lucy's."

"That's great" says Matt as he puts the last shirt in his suitcase and closes it.

"I'm finished" says Matt "We should get some rest"

"I know" replies Sara "We will need the energy for the plane ride. I love you Matt."

"I love you too Sara" says Matt as gives her a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**7th Heaven**

**A Families Worries**

**Chpt 5**

Lucy and Savannah were shopping for last minutes Christmas presents at Wal Mart. The last person they had to buy for was Kevin.

"I got it Mom" exclaims Savannah excitedly "The perfect present for Dad"

"Great" says Lucy "I'm out of ideas"

They had been shopping for a while and the store was getting really busy. They couldn't find the perfect present for Kevin. They were standing in the hardware department but nothing stood out.

Lucy feet were starting to hurt.

"Well what is it" asks Lucy

"You know how Dad always leaves his tools lying around" answers Savannah

"Yes" replied Lucy

"Well how about a tool box" says Savannah happily pointing to some by the walls

"What a great idea Savannah." exclaims Lucy" Dad's really going to love it."

"I know" says Savannah proudly as she drags her mother over to the tool boxes

They began to examine the tools boxes when they heard the voice of Savannah best friend Ariel.

"Hi Savannah" says Ariel "Hello Mrs. Kinkirk"

"Hi Ariel" says Savannah "Look what I'm getting my dad for Christmas"

"Cool" says Ariel "Guess what my mom having another baby.

"Ariel" says her mother Maureen." She is so excited. Ariel wants a brother; she says three girls are enough. Its time for a boy

"Well congratulations Maureen" says Lucy

"Thanks" replies Maureen. "Lucy Remember in high school when you said you wanted a lot of children and I said I only wanted one. Funny how the opposite happened"

"Very" said Lucy with a forced smile

"Savannah" says Lucy "We better go and buy the tool box. It is time to go home to make supper.

"Ok" says Savannah

The four exchange good byes and continued shopping. Later that night Kevin and Lucy are getting ready for bed.

"Lucy what is the matter?" Asks Kevin "You have been quite all night"

"Kevin I'm getting frustrated." says Lucy as she crawls under the blankets

"Why? "Asks Kevin as he joined Lucy under the covers.

"All I want is Savannah to have a sibling but it's not happening" says Lucy

"I know "says Kevin as he hugs Lucy.

The two of them have been having this conversation for awhile. Kevin and Lucy have always wanted more than one child but they weren't having an easy time. They have been trying for eight years. During that time they had two miscarriages. Doctors hadn't any answers as to why this is happening.

"Lucy I love you" says Kevin "We can make appointment with the doctor after the holidays if you want. Try to get some sleep. Matt and his family are coming from New York tomorrow.

"Thank you Kevin" says Lucy "I do want to make an appointment with the doctor to discuss our options. I love you kevin


	7. Chapter 7

**7th Heaven**

**Chpt 7**

It was Christmas Eve and every one except Ruthie, Simon and Rose was eating dinner at Lucy's. Ruthie was coming in on a flight later that night. Simon and Rose were having dinner with her parents.

"Lucy this dinner was amazing" say Eric and everyone else nodes in agreement.

"Thanks Dad" answers Lucy "I learned from the best Mom. I can't wait for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Mom's turkey is the best.

"Thank you Lucy" says Annie smiling "Tomorrow will be special because my whole family will be there.

"Oh its six o'clock says Kevin as he glances at his watch. "I better go; Ruthie's plane is coming in at 7:30. I want to be early.

"Kevin I'll come with you" says Matt as gets up and follows Kevin out of the dinning room. Even though Matt and Ruthie both live in the same city they don't see each other often because they are so busy. Matt loves Ruthie and is real over protective of her.

"Daddy I want to go see Aunt Ruthie" says Kyle getting of his chair to follow his Dad and Sarah takes him by the hand.

"Kyle don't you remember we have to wrap but your Dads present" says Sarah

"Oh yeah I forgot" whispers Kyle "Lets do it now Mommy" He starts to drag Sarah out of room.

"Just a second Kyle" laughs Sarah "Let me help Aunt Lucy clear the table. Then we will wrap the presents. Why don't go with your cousins and watch the movie "How the Grinch Stole Christmas".

"Ok" shouts Kyle and out of the room after his cousins.

The kids had gone in to the living room to watch the movie and Eric, Martin and Carlos had gone outside to talk.

The ladies started to clean the table.

"I'm so happy everyone is going to be here for Christmas" says Annie "I just wish Mary could be here. Charlie has grown so much. He looks like mother but he has his father's personality.

"I know" says Emma "Charlie is a great person. He is starting to ask about his mother more often. I think that's one of the reasons he likes coming because it makes him feel closer to Mary. I'm glad he wants to know about his mother because that means Charlie is curious.

"I'm glad Emma that you and Carlos make sure that Charlie is close to us" says Annie "Looking at him reminds me of Mary and I don't miss her so much. I just want you to know that Carlos, Isabella, Sophia and you are apart of this family.

"Thank you Annie, I really love Charlie and want what's best for him" says Emma hugging Annie

"I Know" says Annie wiping from her eyes

The ladies finish clearing the table and sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking tea. They were catching on their lives

"Oh did I tell you that Sandy is coming to dinner tomorrow" says Annie

"What! Does Martin know that she is coming" exclaims Lucy in shock

"Simon called and said that she's staying at Rose's says Annie "From what I understand she just wants to spend Christmas with Spencer"

"That doesn't make any sense" says Sarah "Spencer told me that he and his mother celebrated Christmas before Spencer came here with Martin"

"It sounds like something fishy is going on" says Lucy "It just that I always thought that Sandy wanted Martin and her to be together. Martin always that Sandy will always be apart of his life because of Spencer and he just doesn't love her.

"Well Martin doesn't know" says Annie "Simon told me he would tell Martin. So please don't tell him.

Savannah storms in to kitchen.

"I hate Charlie" exclaims Savannah

"Savannah Grace Kinkirk" says Lucy "That's not very nice to say, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I said that I wanted a tennis racket for Christmas" says Savannah "and he said that girls can't play tennis"

"Savannah Don't listen to Charlie girls can play tennis. You watch it on TV all the time." Says Lucy as she hugs her daughter.

As the ladies solve the problem between Charlie and Savannah. Rose and Sandy are talking about Martin at Rose's house.

"Sandy don't worry everything is going the way we planed" says Rose "By the end of holidays you and Martin will be a couple"

"I hope your right" says Sandy "Martin and I are meant to be together. I love him as always will. It will be great to be known as Sandy Brewer Martin Brewer wife. We would be in the public all the time and every one would be envious of me wouldn't that be great.

"Lovely" says Rose "Here's the plan"

The women continue to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**7th Heaven**

**A Families Worries**

**Chpt 5**

Lucy and Savannah were shopping for last minutes Christmas presents at Wal Mart. The last person they had to buy for was Kevin.

"I got it Mom" exclaims Savannah excitedly "The perfect present for Dad"

"Great" says Lucy "I'm out of ideas"

They had been shopping for a while and the store was getting really busy. They couldn't find the perfect present for Kevin. They were standing in the hardware department but nothing stood out.

Lucy feet were starting to hurt.

"Well what is it" asks Lucy

"You know how Dad always leaves his tools lying around" answers Savannah

"Yes" replied Lucy

"Well how about a tool box" says Savannah happily pointing to some by the walls

"What a great idea Savannah." exclaims Lucy" Dad's really going to love it."

"I know" says Savannah proudly as she drags her mother over to the tool boxes

They began to examine the tools boxes when they heard the voice of Savannah best friend Ariel.

"Hi Savannah" says Ariel "Hello Mrs. Kinkirk"

"Hi Ariel" says Savannah "Look what I'm getting my dad for Christmas"

"Cool" says Ariel "Guess what my mom having another baby.

"Ariel" says her mother Maureen." She is so excited. Ariel wants a brother; she says three girls are enough. Its time for a boy

"Well congratulations Maureen" says Lucy

"Thanks" replies Maureen. "Lucy Remember in high school when you said you wanted a lot of children and I said I only wanted one. Funny how the opposite happened"

"Very" said Lucy with a forced smile

"Savannah" says Lucy "We better go and buy the tool box. It is time to go home to make supper.

"Ok" says Savannah

The four exchange good byes and continued shopping. Later that night Kevin and Lucy are getting ready for bed.

"Lucy what is the matter?" Asks Kevin "You have been quite all night"

"Kevin I'm getting frustrated." says Lucy as she crawls under the blankets

"Why? "Asks Kevin as he joined Lucy under the covers.

"All I want is Savannah to have a sibling but it's not happening" says Lucy

"I know "says Kevin as he hugs Lucy.

The two of them have been having this conversation for awhile. Kevin and Lucy have always wanted more than one child but they weren't having an easy time. They have been trying for eight years. During that time they had two miscarriages. Doctors hadn't any answers as to why this is happening.

"Lucy I love you" says Kevin "We can make appointment with the doctor after the holidays if you want. Try to get some sleep. Matt and his family are coming from New York tomorrow.

"Thank you Kevin" says Lucy "I do want to make an appointment with the doctor to discuss our options. I love you kevin


	9. Chapter 9

**7th Heaven**

**Chpt 7**

It was Christmas Eve and every one except Ruthie, Simon and Rose was eating dinner at Lucy's. Ruthie was coming in on a flight later that night. Simon and Rose were having dinner with her parents.

"Lucy this dinner was amazing" say Eric and everyone else nodes in agreement.

"Thanks Dad" answers Lucy "I learned from the best Mom. I can't wait for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Mom's turkey is the best.

"Thank you Lucy" says Annie smiling "Tomorrow will be special because my whole family will be there.

"Oh its six o'clock says Kevin as he glances at his watch. "I better go; Ruthie's plane is coming in at 7:30. I want to be early.

"Kevin I'll come with you" says Matt as gets up and follows Kevin out of the dinning room. Even though Matt and Ruthie both live in the same city they don't see each other often because they are so busy. Matt loves Ruthie and is real over protective of her.

"Daddy I want to go see Aunt Ruthie" says Kyle getting of his chair to follow his Dad and Sarah takes him by the hand.

"Kyle don't you remember we have to wrap but your Dads present" says Sarah

"Oh yeah I forgot" whispers Kyle "Lets do it now Mommy" He starts to drag Sarah out of room.

"Just a second Kyle" laughs Sarah "Let me help Aunt Lucy clear the table. Then we will wrap the presents. Why don't go with your cousins and watch the movie "How the Grinch Stole Christmas".

"Ok" shouts Kyle and out of the room after his cousins.

The kids had gone in to the living room to watch the movie and Eric, Martin and Carlos had gone outside to talk.

The ladies started to clean the table.

"I'm so happy everyone is going to be here for Christmas" says Annie "I just wish Mary could be here. Charlie has grown so much. He looks like mother but he has his father's personality.

"I know" says Emma "Charlie is a great person. He is starting to ask about his mother more often. I think that's one of the reasons he likes coming because it makes him feel closer to Mary. I'm glad he wants to know about his mother because that means Charlie is curious.

"I'm glad Emma that you and Carlos make sure that Charlie is close to us" says Annie "Looking at him reminds me of Mary and I don't miss her so much. I just want you to know that Carlos, Isabella, Sophia and you are apart of this family.

"Thank you Annie, I really love Charlie and want what's best for him" says Emma hugging Annie

"I Know" says Annie wiping from her eyes

The ladies finish clearing the table and sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking tea. They were catching on their lives

"Oh did I tell you that Sandy is coming to dinner tomorrow" says Annie

"What! Does Martin know that she is coming" exclaims Lucy in shock

"Simon called and said that she's staying at Rose's says Annie "From what I understand she just wants to spend Christmas with Spencer"

"That doesn't make any sense" says Sarah "Spencer told me that he and his mother celebrated Christmas before Spencer came here with Martin"

"It sounds like something fishy is going on" says Lucy "It just that I always thought that Sandy wanted Martin and her to be together. Martin always that Sandy will always be apart of his life because of Spencer and he just doesn't love her.

"Well Martin doesn't know" says Annie "Simon told me he would tell Martin. So please don't tell him.

Savannah storms in to kitchen.

"I hate Charlie" exclaims Savannah

"Savannah Grace Kinkirk" says Lucy "That's not very nice to say, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I said that I wanted a tennis racket for Christmas" says Savannah "and he said that girls can't play tennis"

"Savannah Don't listen to Charlie girls can play tennis. You watch it on TV all the time." Says Lucy as she hugs her daughter.

As the ladies solve the problem between Charlie and Savannah. Rose and Sandy are talking about Martin at Rose's house.

"Sandy don't worry everything is going the way we planed" says Rose "By the end of holidays you and Martin will be a couple"

"I hope your right" says Sandy "Martin and I are meant to be together. I love him as always will. It will be great to be known as Sandy Brewer Martin Brewer wife. We would be in the public all the time and every one would be envious of me wouldn't that be great.

"Lovely" says Rose "Here's the plan"

The women continue to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to apologize for the chapter 6 being repeated twice. I'm not sure how to delete them. I also am going through a writers block, so if can you can give me any suggestions about how I should continue writing the story that would really be appreciated. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chpt11 **

It was Christmas morning and everyone except Simon and Rose were in the Camden family getting ready to go the Christmas service. They had only opened presents from Santa. They would open the other presents after the Christmas Dinner.

"Mom Are you leaving now?" asks Savannah who was dancing around the front entrance in her brand new Christmas red dress.

"Yes, I'm leaving with Grandpa now to get ready for the service. Dad is going to drive you there in a little bit." Answers Lucy as she smoothes Savannah curls down. Lucy kisses her daughter good bye and leaves with Eric to go to the church.

In the living room all the children were playing with the presents from Santa. Isabella toddles under the Christmas tree and grabs a present and tugs at the ribbon.

"Mine" says Isabella just as Savannah spots her and pulls her out from under the tree.

"No Isabella, This isn't yours." says Savannah as she wrestles the present from babies grasp. Isabella begins to scream.

"Mine" screams Isabella as she struggles out of Savannah hold. Carlos takes her from Savannah and gives her a doll.

"Hush" says Carlos to his daughter "you can open presents later."

Charlie and Spencer were reading comics on the couch and Kyle was playing with a small truck by their feet. Savannah was readying was reading to Jenny and Sophia to distract them the presents under the tree.

"Everyone lets get ready to go to church" calls Annie as she walks in to the living room.

"Hey Dad Can I go with Spencer and Martin?" asks Charlie as he grabs his coat.

"If it is Ok with Martin then its fine" answers Carlos as he puts on Sophia's coat on her.

"Its fine with me" says Martin as he leaves the house.

Martin, Ruthie, Spencer and Charlie go in Martin's car while Kevin, Savannah, Matt, Sarah, Kyle and Jenny get in Kevin's van for church. While every one else goes in Annie van to head for Church.

Martins pulls in to the in to church just as Simon, Rose and Sandy pull in to a parking place. Everyone gets out of the cars.

"Mom' shouts Spencer "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know "says Martin coming up behind Spencer.

"Rose and Simon invited me to spend Christmas with them" answers Sandy "I had no plans and I wanted to spend Christmas with our son so I said yes."

"Didn't you already celebrate Christmas with Spencer?" snaps Martin

"Yes I did but it just not the same as spending the Christmas with him" answers Sandy

"We better go in the church so were not late" says Rose "Spencer I bet you're happy to have mom and dad together for Christmas.

"I guess" says Spencer staring at his Mom and Dad "Are you having at the Camden's?"

"Yes I am" says Sandy "Come on buddy lets go" She takes Spencer by the hand and walks with Rose to the church.

"I'm sorry" says Simon "I thought Rose was going to tell you that Sandy was coming."

Martin didn't answer as he headed in to the church with Simon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chpt11 **

After the church service everyone heads back to the Camden's house. Martin pulls in to the driveway and gets out and slams the car door.

"Spencer please go in the house. I need to talk to your mother." says Martin as Sandy and Spencer get out of the car.

"Ok" says Spencer as he heads in to the house.

"Sandy I want to know the truth about why you are here." says Martin "I just don't by the fact that you want to spend Christmas with Spencer. Since Spencer says you already celebrated Christmas with him.

"I'm telling you the truth" says Sandy" I had nothing planned today so Rose invited me spend Christmas here and I said Yes. It is also good for Spencer to see you and I getting along like a Mother and Father should.

"Sandy Spencer understands that we are his parents and we love him but that you and I can't be together." says Martin

"Why is that we can't be together. We have a son and he needs two parents who live under the same roof. That is a good enough reason for us to be together" says Sandy

"Sandy why can't you understand me" says Martin "You don't love me and I don't love you. The only reason you want us together is because of Spencer and he seems to be just fine with two of not living together. You know that if we lived together we would constantly be fighting and that wouldn't be good for Spencer.

"What ever you say" says Sandy just as Rose and Simon come in to the back yard.

"Well I agree with Sandy" says Rose "I think Spencer is a good reason for the two of you to be together. Both of you love Spencer and that's one thing you have in common and plus I know the both of you love each other.

"This has nothing to do with you Rose so but out" snaps Martin

"This has everything to do with me" says Rose "Sandy is my best friend and I know much she loves you. So why don't you open your eyes and see that you and Sandy are perfect for each other.

"I don't love Sandy" says Martin

"Lets not fight" says Simon "It's Christmas and Martin and Sandy can work things later.

Eric pokes his head out the back door

"Is every thing ok?" asks Eric as he looks at the four of them

"Just fine Dad" answers Simon as Sandy, Rose and Martin nod in agreement.

"Good Well It's time for dinner" says Eric as he goes back in the house. The rest of them followed Eric back in to the house.

Everyone goes into the dinning room which Annie had really out done herself in decorating. The table had the good china on it with a red table cloth underneath and big plates of food were set in the middle. There was also a children's table for Charlie, Savannah, Spencer and Kyle. That table had a green table cloth on it. Annie had already made plates of food for them and put pie tins on top of the plates. Jenny, Sophia and Isabella sat at the big table with their parents. The room looked beautiful.

"Annie it's beautiful" says Sarah as every one agrees.

"Thank you" says Annie smiling.

Everyone sits at the table and Eric says grace. Then they all begin to eat.

When everyone is almost finish eating Carlos clinks his glass with his fork and everyone looks at him.

"Emma and I have something we want to tell you about" says Carlos smiling as he takes Emma's hand in to his.

"I'm pregnant" blurts out Emma excitedly.

"That's wonderful" says Annie "How far along are you?

"I'm about 4 months along" says Emma

"To Carlos, Emma, Charlie, Sophia and Isabella Congratulations" says Eric as he raises his glass. Everyone raises their glasses to them.

After dinner was over and the dishes were clean. Everyone goes in to the living room by the tree to open their presents. Charlie, Savannah and Spencer hand out the presents to the people.

"Look Daddy" says Kyle excitedly holding up a new red fire truck

"Wow, How who gave you that" asks Matt as examines the truck

"Aunt Ruthie" answers Kyle as he begins to drive the truck on the floor.

"Did you say Thank you" asks Sarah helping Jenny open a present.

"Thanks Aunt Ruthie says Kyle

"Your welcome" answers Ruthie smiling at Kyle.

After all the presents were opened and the wrappings were all picked up the kids began to play to with their toys. Kevin slips from the room and grins at Lucy as he leaves. He comes back in the room with a squirming buddle in his arms which he gives to Savannah. She looks at it and her eyes begin to go round.

"A puppy" whispers Savannah look at the little brown puppy with big brown eyes.

"I love it Mommy and Daddy, Thank you" says Savannah as everyone looks at the puppy and pets it.

"Do you have a name for the puppy?" asks Lucy smiling at her daughter

"I think I'll name it Brownie" says Savannah "Because Brownie has big brown eyes that are the color of brownies.

'Hi Brownie Do you like your name?" whispers Savannah as she cuddles the puppy. Brownie begins to lick Savannah and wag her tail.

"I think it likes you" says Lucy as kneels down by her daughter and begins to pet the dog.


End file.
